New Year in the Valley of Peace
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: The Five and Po are going to make a show for the New Year party, that has fireworks and fighting, and Tigress hates fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! It's TheGoldenTiger here again, with a new story!**

**Enjoy!**

The New Year Party

The New Year party is getting closer and closer, but Tigress is not excited at all.

"I still can't believe that you're not excited at the new year!" Po asked.

"What's so cool about some new year party anyways, years just come, and people are just wasting their time partying all those new years, i just don't get it." TIgress answered.

"But what are you going to do at the freeday when everybody else are going to the party?" Po asked again.

"Did i say that i'm not coming?" Tigress said.

When Po was going t answer, he was cut off by Monkey:

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Err, nothing." Tigress responded.

They all headed to the kitchen, to get some food.

"So Tigress, are you going to the party?" Viper asked.

"Yes, because i don't have anything else to do." Tigress responded.

"Okay." Viper said back.

A few minutes later Master Shifu walked to the kitchen, everybody bowed to him and he started talking:

"I think that everyone of you are very excited about new year, so we are going to make a show there."

"What kind of show?" Po asked.

"Well, there's going to be lots of fireworks and…" Shifu was cut off by Tigress that said:

"But i hate fireworks!"

"Why?" Crane asked.

"The sounds of the fireworks hurts my ears, and then i'll get really annoyed at everything." she responded.

"But you will still be in the show" Shifu said.

"It'going to be REALLY annoying night for me atleast." Tigress said.

They all went to sleep.

**Okay, i know it's a short chapter, but i will update soon!**

**-TheGoldenTiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, it's TheGoldenTiger here again, and here is a new chapter!**

**Enjoy**

New year in The Valley of Peace

Chapter 2

When the gong rang at the morning, the Five and Po all went to the door to see Shifu there.

"Good morning students." Shifu said.

"Good morning master." Everybody said.

"As you all know, there's three days until the New Year party, so all of you are going to have to train a lot for the show." Shifu said.

"What like of show are we going to pull?" Po asked.

"Well, it's going to have fighting, and of course, fireworks" Shifu answered.

"Are we going to be close to the fireworks?" Tigress asked.

"Pretty much." Shifu answered.

"Oh, well it's going to hurt then." Tigress said.

"Is it your ears?" Shifu asked.

"Yes." She responded.

The Five and Po walked to the kitchen.

"I wonder what's that show going to be like." Viper said.

"Me too." Mantis said.

Few minutes later, Shifu showed up again.

"So, the show will be all of you, sparring eachother, with normal rules." Shifu said.

"Is it going to be act?" Tigress asked.

"Of course not, you will really spar." Shifu said back.

"Oh, okay" Tigress responded.

It was the last day before the party, and Shifu was showing to the students how the show will go.

"So, everytime a new fight starts, two fireworks will launch to air, and the one that wins, his of hers name will be writen on to the sky with fireworks." Shifu said.

"That's so AWESOME!" Po yelled.

"I hate fireworks." Tigress said.

**End of chapter 2!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Year in The Valley Of Peace**

**Chapter 3**

1 Day before the new year party:

"Stop whining about the fireworks!" Po said to Tigress.

"I was not whining, i was just saying that i hate fireworks!" Tigress said back.

"Why did you say it over 2 times then!?" Po said almost yelling.

"When did you have your last almond cookie? You look a little angry." Tigress said trying to get Po really mad.

"SHUT UP!" Po snapped.

"What if won't`?" Tigress asked with a amused smile on her face.

Po was going to say something, but at the same moment Shifu walked and said:

"Who yelled?"

"Po." Tigress said.

"Po?, Why?" Shifu said.

"Because Tigress is so fricking annoying!" Po defended.

Shifu looked at Tigress and TIgress said.

"What?"

"What did you do?" Shifu asked.

"Nothing!" Tigress said back

"She annoyed me on purpose!" Po said.

"I would never do that." Tigress said calmly.

"Well, why did you do it then?" Shifu asked.

"I did not do it!" Tigress said again.

"Stop lying bitch!" Po snapped again.

"Yeah, fuck you too!" Tigress yelled back.

"SILENCE!" Shifu yelled to get the students quiet.

Po and Tigress looked at eachother and they both growled.

"Both of you, go eat or something." Shifu said.

"Yes master" They bowed and left to get some food.

When they got to the kicthen, Viper asked:

"Tigress, what took you so long?

"Well, because Po got angry and yelled, Shifu came and gave us a talk." Tigress answered.

"It was Po who yelled?" Monkey asked.

"I yelled because Tigress was bitching about the fireworks again." Po said.

"Fuck off!" Tigress said back.

"Stop it you guys!" Viper said to calm them down.

**Okay guys, this was the Chapter 3, and i'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the extreme non-awesome wait, i didn't have time or ideas, but now i have been planning about the story! I WILL update soon!  
**

**-TheGoldenTiger**


End file.
